Land of the Lost: Chapter 2
Adam Greylick II Looking for What? "Wait, wasn't the Labyrinth destroyed when Daedalus died? I asked looking confused about the surroundings. "It was but since then my mother and father decided to do an excursion through Zeus's fist, the one they went through during the Titan's Curse. They found it repairing itself into a newer more high-tech Labyrinth. My father and I where the only one's who knew." Sally said and crouched touching the panels on the floor. She came across a specific panel that had the word "Help!" etched into it. She pressed the panel and up above her a dark mist swirled around there heads and then two guys appeared in front of us. "Hello Demigods," said the guy on the right. I could feel my fear of spider crawl up my back. "I see you have found our trap in this world of wonders," the left guy said. "I know you guys, Phobos and Deimos. Ares's companions in battle. Fear and Terror." I said and felt shivers up my back with terrifying effect. "Righteo kid. And we love frightening people to death." Phobos said and swirled black mist in his hand. Sally fell to the ground. "MOM NO!" Sally shouted crying. "What Sally? What's wrong?" I asked. "We are making her most feared thought appear and magnify in her head, making them...Terrifying." Deimos said and started laughing. "Enough brother, she is a grandchild of Poseidon, if he finds out we are torturing his kin, Zeus will have our heads." Phobos said to Deimos. "Besides, whats up ahead will truly keep them horrifyed in entertainment," Deimos said and the two gods swirled away in a black cloud. "What was that about?" I asked and I looked at Sally. Her mind was shot, she was so down and depressed. I picked her up and walked her to a block up ahead and sat her down, but once weight was applied to the block the floor opened and we slipped through the floor. We landed on a pile of dirt. "Ugh that wasn't an easy landing," I said an spat dirt out of my mouth, I looked up to see Sally standing looking at a direct point in the rocks. "Do you see that?" Sally said and gestered towards an opening in the rocks. "No I don't see anyth- wait I can see a glow." I said and became intrigued. "It looks like a grey aura, an aura Athena has as do her children..... Adam could my mother be there?" Sally asked me but I had no idea whic I told her so. "Look Sally, I have a few drachmas in my pocket. There is water there we just need mist and we can contact your dad and tell him what's happening." I suggested and walked over to the water. "One of my abilities is to be able to heat water and make it boil, it is an unheard of ability of Poseidon that I inherited," Sally said and waved her hand at the water and steam began to rise. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Percy Jackson at Camp Half-blood," I said and the mulit-coloured visions shifted as the coin was thrown to her and soom enough Percy appeared. "Adam, great to see you. Is Sally there?" Percy asked me looking worried. "Hey Dad I am here." Sally said an waved at her dad. "Fill me in," Percy said so Sally and I filled him in. "First of all, it was reckless and endangering to run into battle like that, Athena may be quick with stratagies but take time to think them through Sally. Secondly, I suggest you follow the glow, but be armed going there. Thirdly, keep your eyes open and last, may the gods be with you. Be safe." Percy ended and waved his hand through the mist. We suggested our options, finally I took out my rope at flung it at a stalagmite which it slung itself around securely. We climbed up the rope and followed the glow. But it seemed to go on forever. Eventually we had to stop to eat so we did and Sally took a nap. I watched as the features on the wall shifted. Just then a voice spoke "Intriging isn't it," I looked to my right and saw Athena sitting cross-legged starting at the mosaics on the wall. "Lady Athena, what do I owe the honour?" I asked and bowed to her. "Dear boy, Im here to see how your plans to finding my daughter are going" Athena asked and stroked Sally's sleeping head. "So far, we talked to Percy and he said to follow that tinting light," I said and pointed at the glow down the hall. "I never spotted that. Percy is a very unpredictable and reckless demigod, but he is wise and resourceful with his stratagies. That glow is a continuous aura. This suggests that Annabeth has taken this path. Now to who took her or if she stumbled off track, that is unclear at this moment in time. What I would suggest is you take this, use it and see what lies ahead of you," Athena said, handed me a map of the tunnel system in the Labyrinth and she disappeared. When she disappered Sally woke and touched her hair. "Why where you touching my head?" Sally asked looking at me wierdly. "Not me, Athena. She gave me advise and a map," I said and handed Sally the map. "This map is helpful," She said, she stood and we walked after the glow again as I told her what it was. "I get what we are looking to find but do we know your mother is still....with us." I asked looking at Sally who looked depressed. "From what I have seen, experienced and what I believe, I truly do believe she is alive," Sally said wiping a tear from her eye. Just as her sentence finished we heard a echoed voice "Help......me." the voice said. "Mom?!" Sally shouted. "Help.....me.....Sally," The voice said and it quietened. "Where do we go from here?" I asked. "We find the others and we battle our way through this hindrence of a maze." Sally said with an angered look on her face. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ersason219 Category:The Olympian League Category:Chapter Page Category:Land of the Lost Category:Earth-865